Push and Pull
by ElizabeththeLast
Summary: How could loving each other ever push them apart? Ladybug finds out who Cat Noir truly is, but before she can rejoice, he tells her the real reason he loved her. She was popular; she took the spotlight off him. He used her. And suddenly, she's back to before the umbrella, wondering if Adrien is just as nasty as Chloe. And Adrien? He has to hide his love, to protect his love.


"Cat, don't-" Ladybug cried out, thinking her words were a better option than covering her eyes. By the time the words had left her mouth though, Cat Noir had already pulled off his ring, a green light was already fading around him, and new words were already entering her brain. She breathed them; barely, soundless, so underbreath that Cat Noir could not have guessed at what she said._ "Adrien…"_

He didn't let her say anything else. Adrien Agreste, head down, face scowling at his shoes, hand clenched around his ring, began talking in the coldest of manners. "You probably know who I am. And I'm here to tell you, M'Lady, it was all a lie. I didn't love you- and I don't. The only reason I kept up that charade was so that you'd keep me around, because I loved being Cat Noir- no one cared, I was finally second best in both lives. Ladybug, you took the city's attention away from me. Paris loved you, so much more than they loved me, both mes. The crime-fighter and the supermodel." Adrien lifted his face, just a touch, in order to stare straight at her. Cold, solid, blank eyes. "But I don't need you, and I don't like you, and I'm leaving now. I've found… something else, that suits me so much better than you, or this crime fighting game. You're just… so silly, so fake, so… much less than the perfect heroine Paris believes you to be. So, officially, goodbye. I don't care who you are, but you better stay far away from me. I'm done."

And Adrien turned to face the building ledge. He slipped his ring back on, a small black kwami materialized above his right shoulder, and before Ladybug could do anything else, he called his claws out, and launched off into the beautiful, dusky city.

Tears spilled from Ladybug's eyes, and her mouth gasped open. She knew she should follow him, discern the reasons behind this change- why now, what caused it? She knew she shouldn't let someone who seemed so… cold keep the cat Miraculous. But she couldn't think. Tears clouded her vision. She forgot the way to the Agreste Mansion, and who knew if he was headed there anyways? He could be taking a plane to New York for all she knew. No, Ladybug, with a muddled mind and a blurry vision and a racing heart, removed her yoyo from her hip and swung home as quickly as she could. She collapsed on her roof, head pounding even harder, and choked out the words to get Tikki to exit her Miraculous. The red and black kwami hovered near Marinette's head, trying to comfort the young teenager. Marinette barely heard her words.

Adrien, _her_ Adrien, was he really so cruel? She shouldn't have gotten so hung up on a boy, and it shouldn't matter, it shouldn't… But for five seconds of her life, everything was perfect. And then the two people she felt most strongly about turned to dust in her hands.

Marinette's breath was ragged, she dug her hands into her hair, and shook, curled up into a ball on the roof. Two short sentences got through to her from Tikki.

"Marinette, you have to stay calm! I know this upsets you, but you have to be careful; an akuma might come…"

Marinette's eyes went wide, and she struggled to control her breathing, to think of better things. But the tears wouldn't go away, and her throat stayed very, very raw.

* * *

Cat Noir faded back into Adrien Agreste as he hopped through the window. Plagg gave him a sideways look, but Adrien stared straight ahead, sternly, not looking to his kwami. He went downstairs for dinner.

Nathalie asked him how his day went. Not in a kindly way though. More as if she was interrogating him, making sure he wasn't "up to no good". He gave a vague reply, which was normal. His stone-faced expression caused Nathalie to be slightly suspicious, however. Not that she cared. She marked it down in the back of her mind and did not ask what it meant to him.

It meant Adrien was heartbroken.

He headed back upstairs, and sat on his bed. Plagg finally said something.

"Kid, you shouldn't have done it."

Adrien's forehead tightened into a harder scowl, and his fist clenched. "Plagg, shut up."

"Adrien, she could have helped you! You're the one always talking about how she's your true love, and you know what, you're right! She probably is. Ladybugs and Cats always have strong bonds."

Adrien's fists clenched tighter, and he yelled. "Plagg, _shut up_! Don't talk to me about love, I'm doing this to protect her! It's _my fight_ anyways. Hawk Moth tricked us out of it once before, but now that I know it's true, I _have_ to face him. And I have to do it my way… Paris needs her."

Plagg sighed, and shook his head. "You're not thinking cleverly."

Adrien stood, eyes stony. "I don't care. Plagg, claws out."

In two instants, Cat Noir stood in Adrien's place. He closed his eyes, let out a breath, and then glared off into the distance. "I'm ready to fight you, father."

* * *

Hawk Moth was standing in his sanctuary, the shutters to his window of Paris just having opened. He had sensed a great frustration, and he was here to take advantage of it. Or at least, he was going to. But there was a Cat outside his window. Glaring. Green.

Cat Noir crashed inside, and Hawk Moth was thrown off guard. "How did you _find me_?"

The superhero said nothing, just glowered back at Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth raised an eyebrow. "Not talkative today? Alright."

Still, Hawk Moth didn't move, only watched the superhero carefully. Cat Noir sighed, and as he brandished his baton, he flatly asked, "Who're you trying to evilize, Hawk Moth?"

The supervillain smiled. "Nobody of importance. Just another young girl, down on her luck."

Cat Noir frowned, and then Hawk Moth lunged. He had moved back from the butterflies flitting in the center of the room, but now he tried to catch one, to bestow his dark energy upon one of the tiny insects. Cat Noir was unphased and immediately struck out to stop him. He swung in and attempted to kick Hawk Moth in the face. The villain was able to dodge, but Cat Noir's baton extended and caught Hawk Moth's foot, causing him to trip. The supervillain glowered back at Cat Noir, and seemingly gave up the task of evilizing a butterfly. He turned to face his opponent and readied his cane. He wasn't completely inept- he could fight too.

* * *

"Marinette, something's wrong." They were still on the roof, and Tikki had been fluttering back and forth, talking out loud, or looking worriedly out into the distance. She had tried many means to cheer Marinette up, from bad jokes, to random stories.

Marinette, back against the balcony railing, was focused on breathing, so when she tried to speak, her voice wobbled slightly, and tears threatened the edge of her vision again. "What do you mean, Tikki?"

The kwami faced her, expression serious. "Marinette, he loved you."

Marinette blinked. "...Adrien?"

The kwami hesitated. "No… well, yes, but Cat Noir loved you, Marinette. That _wasn't_ a lie. What he said didn't make sense. It was like… Marinette, an akuma should have come by now."

Marinette blinked again, sat up, gave a stunned look to Tikki, who looked away sheepishly. Marinette turned her face down to her quivering hands. "Yeah, I guess. They've come for less. But… why hasn't one?"

Tikki gave her a firm look. "Something's happened to Hawk Moth."

"Which likely has something to do with Cat Noir- with Adrien. Which means we have to go find him." Marinette looked back at the spotted creature. She drove back her tears with a couple more blinks and solidified her expression. Something was up in Paris, and she couldn't play the sad school girl anymore. She had to act, she had to do something.

Tikki nodded back to Marinette resolutely. Then her expression changed, into one of worry. "Marinette, we need Ladybug. But you're still upset, no matter if it's a lower priority or not, and going into battle like that is dangerous. I think, in this situation, you need a plan B, just in case the tide turns for the worst. We can't let Hawk Moth get his hands on your Miraculous."

Marinette nodded slowly, considering. "I need someone nearby, who I can trust to throw the earrings to in the split second before an akuma reaches me."

Tikki floated closer to Marinette's face. "That would work."

Marinette stood up, nails biting into her palms. She pushed her frustrated thoughts out of her mind. She focused on where she needed to go. "Alright, I know who to ask. Tikki, spots on!"

And Ladybug stood on Marinette Dupain-Cheng's roof once again.

* * *

Hawk Moth was very balanced, smooth, quick. He fought a bit like a fencer. Cat Noir could now guess as to why. Cat Noir was normally quick, smooth, balanced- to a point. Tonight, he was just sloppy. He called his Cataclysm early on in the fight. He lost it soon after, the rest of the circular window collapsing in on itself, and letting the chilly night air roam about the inner Hawk Moth sanctuary.

Hawk Moth was no fool. He knew something was wrong, ever since the Kitty-Cat had failed to start a quip at the beginning of it all. And where was the precious Ladybug? And how had Cat Noir found him?

He voiced these concerns. Cat Noir scowled, and ignored him. But both knew his time was running out. "You know who I am, don't you?"

Cat Noir flung his staff at Hawk Moth, who again parried easily with his cane.

"You're at your limit Cat Noir, you have nowhere else to go. Just give in, and give me your Miraculous. It'll make things so much easier for you."

The Cat gritted his teeth. "I'll stop you. I can now. Because I know who you are."

Hawk Moth tilted his head. "Then you know I have a son. You defeat me- though I doubt you'll be able to- and you'll leave him all alone in this world. He has no one."

The superhero fumbled, and shouted. "Shut up!"

Hawk Moth raised his eyebrows and grinned. He had found the weakness. "Does that bother you, Cat Noir? How old are you? A young adult, teenager perhaps. Why does that strike you so hard, did you abandon someone? Did someone abandon _you_?"

"_You did_!"

The shout rang throughout the circular room, and Hawk Moth backstepped for a second. It took a few moments for it to click, and his face went blank. But Cat Noir was also surprised by his own words, and so it was of no advantage to him. The gears in Hawk Moth's brain started turning again. His tight-lipped smile was back.

"Adrien." The name was a precautionary measure, so he knew for sure that he was right about who the Cat was. Seeing a shiver go down Cat Noir's spine, he knew he was correct. "Adrien, _my son_, why are you fighting me? We could work together… Do you even know why I'm doing this? Do you believe it's for ultimate power? It's not."

Cat Noir balked backwards. It was better when Hawk Moth was cautious and confused to how a superhero had found his layer. But, now that the villain understood, he had the upper hand again, and all Cat Noir had was two minutes left in his form.

His father continued monologuing, catching a bit of Cat Noir's thought process. "Adrien, I could teach you how to command your form. And you could help me… Help your mother."

The superhero barely blinked, and Hawk Moth continued. "She's… she's hurt badly, Adrien. The Miraculous can save her, and bring our family together again. Everything will be as it was. Don't you wish for that to happen? Or do you want to be the cause of your mother's _suffering_?!"

Green eyes downcast, Cat Noir bit out a few words. "I assumed it was about her. But your words won't stop me. You've hurt too many people."

Hawk Moth gave him a cold, downturned look. Then he smirked, slightly. "You're still easily distracted. I'm surprised Paris survived this long. You haven't even noticed what I've been doing." And with that, he opened up his gloved hand, and out flew a dark butterfly.

Cat Noir jerked back, but the butterfly did not head towards him. It instead flew towards the window. Hawk Moth furrowed his brow, but merely shrugged and grinned more fiercely. "Backup's coming."

Cat Noir was instead still focused on the butterfly. And it's target, seen clearly by him even in the dark, a mere rooftop away. Crouched on the edge, and catching his sight, was his Lady. His gaze filled with wretched horror, and in a split second, he let his walls come crashing down for her. He let lose all of his unhappiness. And the butterfly turned around.

* * *

"It_ was_ you! Gabriel Agreste, _you're_ Hawk Moth!" Ladybug cried out as she landed inside of the building, shooting straight through the broken window. After she had secured her plan B (who was currently outside, hiding in the alleys of Paris below), Ladybug had tracked Cat Noir to the Agreste Mansion, found where exactly he was, and quickly assumed the worst when it all clicked together in her mind. But Adrien was not helping his father. Or at least it had not seemed that way.

Hawk Moth merely watched her, with a slightly sly grin. Then, suddenly, his frown fell and tears began to well in his eyes. At the same time, an intense sadness swept over Ladybug, with bursts of guilt, horror, and hatred weaving into her mind. They both turned immediately to where Cat Noir had stood, where a similar figure sat, head hanging low.

Cat Noir had watched Ladybug extend her yo-yo and swing towards the building. It was the last thing he saw before the butterfly entered the bell on his collar, and his mind was drowned in a purplish black. He quickly and unconsciously accepted Hawk Moth's proposal, which echoed through his skull, bouncing around deafeningly. He became Despair Cat, his skin turning ashen grey, his lips and eyes going coal black, and all color being sucked from his figure as he fell to his knees and pulled up a hood that had been added to his costume.

Ladybug, who had been holding a defensive pose as she faced Hawk Moth, quickly fell at his side and shook his shoulders. "Cat! A-Adrien, what happened to you? What did he do?!"

Murmuring a reply, but keeping his head buried in his lap, Adrien spoke in monotone. "I am no longer Cat Noir or Adrien Agreste. I am Despair Cat. So much in my life has gone horribly. Now everyone will feel my pain, and I will feel none of it anymore."

Ladybug stood up and turned to Hawk Moth. "He's your son! How could you do this to him?"

Hawk Moth looked to the side, but then hardened his gaze. "His suffering was caused by the loss of his mother, and now he will help me bring her back, so both our pains can end."

Ladybug couldn't distinguish her anguish from Adrien's, and her focus was already staggering. Hawk Moth still had tears in his eyes though, and before she could comprehend his movements, he had jumped out of the broken circular window. Ladybug glanced once more at Despair Cat, who was still unmoving on the ground, and then followed Hawk Moth.

He was standing in the street below, waiting for her, cane clasped between his hands. Already down here, Ladybug felt lighter, but she had a suspicion that the air of unhappiness Despair Cat was giving off would not stay so small for so long.

Hawk Moth was back to grinning at her. "I thought you cared about him. And yet you leave him. You're not as perfect as you believe, Ladybug."

She scowled back at him, and began pacing, twirling her yo-yo as she did so. "I never said I was perfect. But I am smart. If I destroy his akuma, you'll just akumatize someone else who better suits your needs. He's not helping you right now. And now you have no special power."

Hawk Moth shrugged. "It proves what an infant you are, believing I need a special power to beat you."

And then he lunged. He was fighting, still in his fencer-like style with his cane. It threw Ladybug off at first, but she was eventually able to keep up. He had a strong grip on his cane though, and no attempt to pull it loose from his grasp was successful.

They battered each other back and forth across the street, until Ladybug gave up on doing this the easy way, leaped away for a second, and summoned her Lucky Charm. Down fell a packet of glow sticks. She raised her eyebrows higher than normal. "Really? I don't feel like throwing a rave right now, and it's not like I have a DJ, it'd be kinda bor- oh!"

Her gaze darted to an alleyway nearby. When she had first leapt down to the streets, she had forgotten about who was here to help her. But now, she realized, she could use some extra help, plan B being no longer quite as necessary. Hawk Moth had just caught up to her again, and was about to swing at her, but she leapt away once more and landed in an alleyway. Behind her, she heard Hawk Moth calling for her to come out, but she ignored him, and called quietly out for someone else.

"Alya! I know you're back here. I need your help."

After a few moments, there was some shifting and stumbling, and a girl with reddish copper hair and glasses came out from behind a garbage can. She looked at the superhero inquisitively. "What do you need, Ladybug? You know, I'd be out there filming if I didn't know how much of a threat Hawk Moth is."

Ladybug nodded resolutely. "I know, but you're strong and brave, and I need help right now. I know you can do it, you've helped me many times before, in and out of costume. All I'll need you to do is to help cause a distraction. Take these, and go down two blocks to the next alley. There'll be a building that a friend of mine owns, and he has a habit of leaving his side door unlocked. Go inside, and light the glowsticks. I'll come to you and tell you what to do next."

Alya smiled and nodded, receiving the packet that Ladybug handed her. "I'll always do my best to help you, Ladybug, even when your plans make no lick of sense. You've made the citizens of Paris brave, me included."

She started off, and once she was out of sight, Ladybug leapt back into Hawk Moth's vision. Out of the alleyway, she began to feel despair washing over her again. Hawk Moth caught sight of her immediately, though he was leaning up against the wall of a building, as if for support, and his eyes were tearing up again. He glared, and before Ladybug could worry about the stretching circle of unfortunate emotions, he charged to attack her again.

"Not wasting time I see," she spoke, tight-lipped, as she somersaulted out of the way, and then began to run straight down the middle of the street. "Let's go somewhere less saddening."

She made it to the building she had described to Alya, the feelings of sadness having indeed not reached there yet, and broke through the small wooden door at the front. Huffing, she grimaced. "Sorry, Théo."

Then she searched for her friend in the dark around the edges of the room that the skylight did not light up in the glow of the moon. "Alya!"

Two red glowing lines appeared and waved back at her. Ladybug ran over, and quickly told Alya what to do. Then she took the other two glowsticks, and maneuvered to the other side of the studio, just as Hawk Moth broke in. He stopped still, and observed the quiet warehouse. The center of it had some visibility, though it was still lacking because of the darkness of night. There were four glowing red movements in the shadows, two on either side of him, and he chuckled. "Even you can't see in the dark, Ladybug. And what? Do you think you can suddenly beat me because I can't tell which one of you is a mere Parisian? Doubtful, given the fact that your Miraculous is now running out of power, and all for some glow sticks."

A yo-yo came hurling at him from his left, but he held up his cane, which it bounced off of. The yo-yo yanked back into the darkness, and he began to follow it, though wary and cane at the ready. "Amateur," he grumbled under his breath. Then, he felt an odd sensation, and suddenly his costume went up in a blaze of lilac light, his cane disappearing from his grip.

"I could say the same about you," a voice behind him uttered. He turned, and Ladybug backed up into the light, holding a butterfly pin between her fingers. "You seemed to overlook the fact that those other two glow sticks stopped moving once your attention was on your left, _Mr. Agreste_. And many a mere Parisian can wield a yo-yo. I think you've spent too long in the dark; you've become overly comfortable in it."

A few feet to his side, a yo-yo was tossed from the shadows to the superheroine, and in an instant, he was knocked out with the end of it, falling to the floor. Alya winced and came out into the center of the room, to stand by Ladybug's side. "That looked painful… not that he didn't deserve it. And it was Adrien's dad all along… my best friend adores that man's fashion designs."

"Yeah…" Ladybug murmured. Then she felt a creeping cold crawl up her back that shocked her to attention. "Keep an eye on him Alya! I'll be right back, I need to deakumatize someone," And with that, she ran out of the building.

* * *

Ladybug was shivering. Everything felt dark, and deep, and cold. She knew she was running out of time, that her Miraculous was running low. Which meant no Lucky Charm to save the day. She had to help him without anything. She had gotten back into Hawk Moth's sanctuary, but her mind was swelling with misfortune, and she wanted to curl up and never move again. It was like walking face first into a storm, and she hoped to the skies that Adrien never truly felt this much pain, that the akuma was only applifying it.

After what felt like an age, she got to his side, eyes blurring with too many tears. He was still sitting on the ground, still, looking at his knees. His head slowly turned towards her. It shook Ladybug to see his face absent of all color. It shook her more, knowing both sides of him, and what a vibrant, kind young man he was.

"Your suit changed, so I don't think your Miraculous was infected. I think I saw where it went… your bell, right?" Ladybug mused out loud. She reached for the bell on Despair Cat's collar. He suddenly moved his hand and grasped her wrist, and she doubled over in agony.

"No." He spoke with what could almost be classified as ferocity, except that his voice was still flat and lacking.

Ladybug struggled, head falling to her knees, teeth gritting together. Her right hand was resting on his chest, gripping the fabric of his suit, right near his collar. If she could only move her hand an inch… She just wanted to close her eyes and stop. She just wanted to lay down right here, and give up. Who cared if Hawk Moth got loose once more? Who cared if other villains took his place and made Paris a living hell in her absence? She hoped one of the villains would come find her and… Ladybug shook her head violently. Tears flung about, but her mind was just the tiniest bit clearer. She _was_ Ladybug, and she could_ not_ give up. She loosened her grip on his chest, moved her hand over, and tugged the bell off his suit.

The item dissolved in black shadows, and the feelings of despair dissipated from the room. Ladybug carefully stood up, unwound her yoyo from her waist, and caught the dark butterfly that flew from the end. She spoke tiredly. "No more evil-doing, little butterfly. Goodbye."

Her earrings beeped as she then threw the glowsticks she got back from Alya into the air. Red rushed across her vision as things went back to normal. The large circular window stayed unfixed, in an odd change of fate. Then, she turned to a blinking Cat Noir.

When he caught sight of her, a million emotions rushed across his face. He began to trip over his words. "M'Lad- Ladybug, um… wh- are- um-"

She knelt down next to him, and took out the butterfly pin. "It's okay Cat, I caught him. And I get what you did. I just… well, I want to talk about this, but when we have time to hash it all out. Right now, my Miraculous is on the edge of losing energy. There's a girl- she's from your school, I believe- who has an eye on Hawk Moth… on your father. I need you to take him to the police. Then, meet me at the Eiffel Tower. We can talk then. Okay?"

Cat Noir balked. "M'Lady…"

Ladybug's nose scrunched up, and her eyebrows slouched heavy over her eyes. "_Please_, Adrien. Just… consider it. I need to go."

With that, she quickly shot out through the gaping window, leaving Cat Noir alone. The way she had pleaded for him to come, saying his real name, haunted him. It almost sounded familiar. His ring beeped, and it shook him out of his haze. He would find Plagg some cheese first, and then go deal with his father.

* * *

Ladybug stood, looking out over the city, lights a beautiful gold against a velvety purple-black. That specific color combination sent a slight shiver down her spine, and she wrinkled her nose unconsciously. She couldn't believe it was over. Not that bigger problems weren't coming, but for the moment, Paris was at peace. And of course, she had to feel guilty.

She felt horrible for leaving Cat Noir to clean up the tail end of her mess. But a selfish part of her didn't want Adrien to know who she was in that moment. She hoped she hadn't broke him more by making him turn his father over to the police. A part of her worried he wouldn't even come.

"M- M'Lady."

She turned around, and smiled so wide that Cat Noir was stunned. He blushed, and looked to the side, before pulling a rose out from his belt. He offered it to her, and she took it, twirling it between her fingers, and keeping her smile.

"I know it makes up for nothing, but I wanted to start with some kind of sign of apology…" he mumbled.

"Oh, Adrien, don't apologize! It's- I- we both did things, and honestly, I feel like I did something so much worse, so you shouldn't even have to feel sorry, especially because you had a reason, and all I did was just leave you to deal with Hawk Moth after all that you had been through, for some kind of code that barely matters anymore, and really-"

Cat Noir's hand shot out and rested on her shoulder. Her face lit up in a blush that matched his, and she looked to the side just like he had, chuckling awkwardly. It was his turn to offer her a winning smile. "It's fine, really. I was trying to do my job in the first place… let's take turns talking, okay?"

Ladybug nodded. "Sure."

They settled on the ledge of the platform, looking out towards the city again. Adrien dropped his guise of Cat Noir, and a tiny black kwami flew from his ring. He introduced them first. "You've met before, but this is my kwami, Plagg. He's gonna stay quiet, but I just… felt like doing this as me."

The tiny spirit waved to Ladybug, before settling on Adrien's shoulder. "I'm here for moral support, and nothing more!"

Adrien took his time talking, and Ladybug could see that things were definitely weighing on his shoulders. "I… wanted to protect you. I don't know why. I know you're strong and capable, and you handled the situation perfectly. It would have gone smoother if I just told you the truth. But, I guess… I was also hurting. I just found out my father was the bad guy all along, and though I'm always committed to Paris' safety, I acted rashly, and I made it about me. Because… well, part of it was about me. It was a stupid decision, and I know I must've hurt you a lot." He turned to her suddenly. "You have to know, nothing I said was true. I believed none of it. I was just… oh, I don't even know."

Ladybug butted in. "No, Adrien, I understand, I do. Nothing you said was painful in lasting affect, besides the fact that… well, you're one of the most important people in my life. I was hurt only because it was something you said, and I trusted you. But once I learned the circumstances, I couldn't be upset anymore. I forgive you, completely, freely, and easily, if it helps. I get acting rashly, I've done it trillions of times. And I get the pain that family members can put you through. I've had people I know akumatized, and though it's nowhere near the same, it still hurts to watch them behave so negatively. I… I couldn't even imagine what you had to face. And to stay strong until the end? All of Paris focuses on me, like I'm some great, big, perfect hero. But I would be nothing without you, honest. And you showed a strength that I never could in doing what you did… I honestly don't deserve you as a friend, or anything else."

Adrien looked at her with a wide open gaze, and a tear fell from his eye. Before Ladybug could leap into apologize profusely, Adrien's face lit up in a radiant smile. More tears fell, and Ladybug did the only thing she could think of, and offered him a hug.

As he buried his head in the crook of her neck, he mumbled, "And _I_ honestly don't think I deserve those words. I'm nothing without you either, M'Lady. I wouldn't give your friendship up for anything."

They broke the hug, and a sigh issued from Adrien's shoulder. "Okay, I know I'm not supposed to speak, but will you two stop apologizing to each other? It's just going around and around in a circle, and the universe is going to end before you two stop it. Just accept that you're both fine people and move on with life."

Adrien frowned, and glared at the kwami. "Plagg!"

The little sprite was already flitting off. "Yeah, yeah. And don't worry, I'm only going far enough away so I can daydream about cheese in peace."

Adrien laughed as he watched the tiny black cat fly away. "He's such a drama queen."

He turned back to Ladybug, and she gave him an easy smile in return. Then, hesitantly, she asked, "If you don't mind… and honestly, I know you might want to avoid it, so it's really maybe rude of me asking… but… what happened? With your father…"

Adrien lost a bit of his happy glow, but cleared his throat and continued in a steady tone. "It's okay. As I said, it's our job, and I'm putting it first. After you left, I charged my Miraculous and got to… to Hawk Moth, before he woke up. You knocked him out pretty good."

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. He… well. Anyways, Alya- indeed a classmate of mine- was there, and when the police arrived, she actually gave them video of Hawk Moth detransforming, that she had apparently shot when helping you catch him. Very incriminating. She also helped me give a description of the fight that went down, and we both apologized for the lack of Ladyb- well, of you. I went back home. The police arrived, to look at Hawk Moth's lair. They also suspect Nathalie and my bodyguard of being in on it. They probably won't have the ability to convict them, but… I'm probably going to end up staying with Chloe. Her dad being the mayor, that situation should work out fine."

Adrien paused and sighed. But, before Ladybug could jump in again, he turned to her. "Um, the police did wonder about his Miraculous? They might need to use it in court… or something. This whole thing's never been done before."

Ladybug nodded. "I took it back to the Guardian, he'll keep it safe. If it needs to be brought to court, I can bring it, he'll trust me. Adrien, do you… well, um, what about your secret identity? He knows, doesn't he…" She didn't frame it as a question.

Adrien looked down at his lap. "Yeah. Uh… I dunno. I- Well, if he still cares, I'd hope he wouldn't tell anyone. It wouldn't really help him, would it? I don't know. I just… don't want to think about it right now, sorry. I know that's important and all."

Ladybug shook her head vigorously. "No, no, Adrien, it's alright. I just want to make sure you're safe. And… well, I think I ought to tell you something."

With that, she stood up, and took his hand, pulling him towards the middle of the platform. Adrien glanced at her, but said nothing, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Plagg face them and flutter forward.

Then she closed her eyes, drew a great breath of air, and exhaled with three words. "Tikki, spots off."

She was still clutching the rose between her fingers, and she kept her eyes glued on the floor, hunching her shoulders, and speaking as tightly and quickly as possible before Adrien could say anything.

"I… I'm not perfect, Adrien. But, I've cared about you for a really long time, both yous, and when you told me, well… I still think these secret identities are important, but… I just, I needed you to know. And maybe I wasn't who you were hoping for, but as I said, you're important to me, and I just wanted to show you how much. I'll be there for you, whenever you need it, both mes. Just come and ask, whatever you need… I'll be there." She glanced up at his stunned face, blushed horribly, and faced her feet again.

"Marinette…" he breathed it, lightly. He took a step forward, and she raised her face again, to peek at him.

He was smiling.

"Marinette… Marinette, Marinette, _Marinette_!" Adrien began laughing, joyously, and clasped his arms around her, lifting her up into the air.

Marinette was stunned, and let out a giggling yelp. "Adrien!"

"Don't ever say that, Marinette! You _are_ perfect! You're wonderful and kind and strong and beautiful and amazing, and here I was, ages ago, dreading someone like Chloe was behind the mask! Marinette! It's _you_!"

They twirled around the platform of the Eiffel Tower, both giggling their heads off. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tikki and Plagg swooping in circles and laughing as well.

After a moment, Adrien put her down, but still stared at her in fascination. They were incredibly close, his arms around her waist, and her hands resting on his chest. Both started blushing deeply again, but Adrien leaned forward… and planted a kiss on her nose. Marinette's face lit up, and her smile widened tenfold. She leaned even closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him into a hug.

"We're in this together, Adrien. We were, always, but we're as close as we can be. I'm always by your side, and I always will be."

* * *

**A/N: Hi all! I was aiming to post this way earlier (like, a month ago… I'm sorry), which proves my scheduling ability is still a _lot_ off, but a whole 2 week snow-fueled break from school finally gave me the kick in the pants to finish it (still took me time to edit/etc. afterwards, but progress I guess?). Anyways, hope you enjoy! This is my way of getting back into the flow of writing Miraculous fanfics, so on that note, if any of you care, yes, I will be posting a chapter of Disastrous in another week or so! My plan for the story is a bit changed, and as I'm thinking about writing other fanfics (for other fandoms!), it still might have pauses in between updates, but I'm still working at it, so there! :3 **

**I hope to be more alive in the ff world from here on out, though I will of course have my things, and my procrastination. But, just posting has already encouraged me to keep with it. **

**Hope you liked the story, and see you soon!**


End file.
